


Black hole || Dreamnotfound Oneshot, angst

by xYouly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, But A Black Hole Grows Every Second..., DreamTeam, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Other, dream x george, dreamnotfound, george x dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYouly/pseuds/xYouly
Summary: So basically this oneshot is inspired off that video Dream did a while ago "Minecraft, But A Black Hole Grows Every Second..."And I really felt like writing a oneshot based off Dream's death but like its super angsty n stuff so yeah :) I also wanna experiment with my writing too so hopefully this is decent!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 342





	Black hole || Dreamnotfound Oneshot, angst

**_"I'm here."  
  
A DreamNotFound Oneshot  
(based off the video "Minecraft but a black hole grows." )  
  
_ **

**━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━**

_** DREAM ** _

Chest clasped hard; throat raw in lack of oxygen; nose red by the glacial air; my entire body is numb as I’m embraced tightly in the arms of the bitterly cold and eternally winter Arctic.

The tips of my fingers grow numb of complete feeling; the iciness piercing through my clothes to the surface of my skin, drilling it’s hypothermic, cold frost inside my bloodstream until I can no longer even feel my face.

It’s so, _so cold._

_Everything is so cold._

I don’t want to die, yet.

It’s only been a month since the beginning of the world’s ending began it’s dawn on Earth. Before then, everything had been so normal — _life_ had been _normal._  
It’s almost crazy to believe that one month ago, things had been going along just fine.  
To believe that only one month ago my friends were alive, standing next to me.  
To believe that he wasn’t gone. That _George wasn’t gone._

One month ago, it had began. The end of the World, and it’s first phase of being consumed entirely by the feared, apocalyptic black hole.  From what started as a small, sphere-like suction in the air at North, had slowly begun to evolve in it’s size and power. And how do I know this?  
Because I was there. I saw it at the beginning.  
  


Me, George, and Sapnap. We were out one day, until we felt the presence of something invisible mildly tugging at us. And when we turned around, we saw it. _We_ _saw it with our own fucking eyes._ And I kid you not that as soon as we figured out what had happened, we ran for our _god-damned lives._ I’ve always known about these sort of things, and I’ve read them in dystopian books. But to see it _really_ happen is another story entirely.

So we did what we were born to do — _survive._ And as the days dragged on, the endless depths of the abyss lingered behind us, growing gradually in size as it spread like a wildfire destroying everything in its path. By the end of the first week, that’s when things really started to change; suddenly, time had sped up, and the world moved twice as fast as it did before.

With the hole directly behind us during the second week of running — to where, I have no idea — the world-demolishing darkness had reached us.And that’s when Sap had sacrificed himself to give us time. We managed to figure out that the whole only follows the closest person. Sap must have used that to his advantage, since he purposely split apart from us and run the other way to cause a diversion. He’s not alive, anymore. But me and George swore that his death would not be in vain.

And another week had passed since then — a week with one less of us. Not that we had time to mourn, since oblivion was hot at our tails.

And then that's when George left, too. Being one foot too short, he got caught up and tangled in the mess of a forest, sealing the end to his demise. I tried to help him out; and even if it happened two weeks ago already, our last moments together are still as vivid in my head as I remember it. 

How his frail, trembling hands grasped onto and held my shoulders; feeling his entire body tremble underneath his grip on me as he breathed out with shaky breaths.

_‘ Dream, please, just leave me.  
And please just promise me, too. Before you go.’  
His eyes leaked of tears, spilling one by one down his face as he cried. ‘Survive. Make it to the end. Just keep running forward, no matter what. I believe in you.. I know that you’ll.. You’ll make it out. You’ll do better than I did.’_

_He swallowed hard, choking back his tears as his grip began to slip from my hand. 'I'll survive, George. I promise.'_

_‘I..’ The words croaked from his mouth. ‘I.. I love you, Dream.’_

  
The last three words of his confession hung in the air for a little while, and I remember being unable to blink back the surprise of it all. Did George really...?  
I was forced to shake the thought out my mind as I had to reluctantly leave him behind. I managed to barely make it out alive, and while the adrenaline of it all almost seems like a nightmare, his words stuck with me til right this very moment.

_I love you Dream._

That's what pushed me forward. It wasn't the 'just leave me', or the 'promise to survive'. It was the _'I love you Dream.'  
  
_ Because God forbid that if he ever would say that, it's for a damn reason all right. Am I really willing on throwing that away?  
On throwing everything he told me away to the hands of Death himself?

No. No, I'm not. 

That's why I have to live. For Sap. For me. For _George._

And now, here I am, running as hard as I can through the glaciers of the Arctic ice, against the substantial forces of the void. Losing all the thermal heat I had left inside me, I feel my power begin to drain from me. My dirty, blonde hair pulls back from my scalp, sending a volt of pain into my head as I feel like it’s being ripped out into the evermore consuming hole a few thousand feet behind me; My body’s tugging back, rejecting my strength to move forward. With slow, steps, I use all the strength I have in me left to move ahead. Not that there is much left ahead of me, apart from more sheets and glaciers. But it will only be a matter of time before the ice ends, meeting up with the ocean. 

I guess I fucked up, didn’t I? I shouldn’t have taken this route — I should have stayed back on land instead of travelling on a raft into the middle of the _fucking ocean, huh?_

I can tell myself as much as I want that I have to live. And I sure as hell want to, believe me.  
But deep down inside my sinking gut, I know — I know that there’s no way I can really make it out of this. The world is falling underneath me as I run; _the end will surely end.  
_

My legs give out from beneath me, and I fall to my knees, clawing at the ice before me to try drag myself forward. I don’t want to go.

_I don’t want to go, yet. I promised him I’d make it._

_“NOO!”_ The yell tears relentlessly out from me, burning my throat as I scream. “ _I PROMISED HIM. I PROMISED HIM I’D MAKE IT!!”_

The frost stings from inside my bloodshot eyes, but I don’t care anymore. I have to make it out of here.

Clenching my teeth together, I seethe in pain as I use the last of my power to bring myself back up to my feet; The hole pulling me back is unbearable now, but I push myself through the blizzard of snow and force of oblivion.

Slipping on the ice, I stumble forward, but quickly regain my footing as I take broad steps ahead.  A head of a large ice cap is blocking my way a few metres ahead. As I march, I stretch out my arm, grabbing the walls of the ice to push myself past it. As I pull myself around the icecap on the cracking ice sheets below my feet, I prop myself up the wall of ice, edging towards…  


_Oh no._

To my horror, the ice ends. 

In front of me, is the endless pools of the ocean.

_It’s over._

There’s nothing left ahead of me, and I feel my heart drop to the pit of stomach as it finally dawns over me. _I’m really going to die._

The ice behind me begins to crack, and I see it’s chunks of glazed-over, frozen water fly up and into the swirling, black hole.  The ice-cap that I’m leaning against cracks, and it’s top half is thrown into the abyss. I bite my lip, watching rigid in terror as my fate seals.  
My feet start to slide against the ice now, and I can feel my body begin to lift itself up from the ground. 

_I’m getting sucked in._

The cracking of the shattering world and violent, wind blazing through my eardrums is blocked out, replaced by a sharp ringing.

_I’m done.  
_ _I’m done.  
_ _I’m done.  
_ _I’m done.  
_ _I’m done._

The words reverberate over and over again in my mind, replaying as if it’s to remind me that _this is reality._

“No..” I murmur to myself, my sight locked onto the world before me as it crumbles. “No, _it can’t end like this.”_

I suddenly hear a voice respond back, hanging somewhere in the air around me as it whispers gently.

_"You’re going to be okay.”_

I recognise it immediately. It’s George’s voice.

I spin around, my eyes darting aimlessly back and forth as I try to find him. Where is he?   
I feel the corners of my eyes prick with water, and I cry out in desperation, nonetheless whether I can see him or not. I just want him - _anyone_ \- to hear me.  
“I don’t want to go yet, George!”

As I cry over the blizzard of snow and darkness, I reach out my hand to try call for George. But instead, I feel the claws of eternal darkness run along me and pull at my feet, stopping me in my tracks. It's ropes of shadow coil around me, trying to vacuum me into submission. The air around me feels cold - a different type of cold than before.  
It's not an icy type of cold.

It's a death type of cold. The type of cold you'd feel at a graveyard type of cold. An unwelcoming shiver runs up my spine.

My peripheral vision clouds as the darkness of the hole consumes the last of the outside world around me. Panic begins to rise inside my chest, my head spinning as I try to move. But I can’t.

_ I'm blind. _

“I-I’m blind, George,” I croak out, feeling tears stream down my cheeks as I call out to him. “ _I’m in it and I can’t see anything. It’s dark. It’s dark, George! I…”_

I feel a pair of arms wrap itself around me, easing me from my terror as I feel my body grow warm. I turn around.

It’s George.

_“I’m here.”_ He whispers, and the world around me slows down. My hands stop trembling as I fall into his hold; I look up at him, locking my gaze with his chafed, chestnut eyes — even despite the endless path of darkness surrounding us, his reassuring, honey eyes glimmer like the heart of an angel. 

He whispers to me with a voice ever so soft. 

_“I’m here with you, Dream.”_

I want to answer him, but I’m drained. I feel my eyes drowse close slowly as he comforts me in his basking embrace. 

And instead of feeling the creeping darkness take over me; I feel a pair of something spiritual-like and bright wrap around me, like feathers, and my vision is blinded with white.

And suddenly, the world stops completely.

_…_

_Where will I go?_

_George?_

_Will I ever see you again?_

**━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━**

** A/N  
aaa I kinda rushed this and I feel like I could have made this way more descriptive n engaging asdjfhasjdf but Im like so stressed atm cus of exams so yeah I hope this is good enough. not really planning on adding more to this but maybe I will after my exams are over?? anyways enjoy whatver this is :) **


End file.
